Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to display assembly for use in combination with packaged collectible display assembly for enabling users to display collectibles as exemplified by packaged collectible vehicle toys or models.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,683 ('683 patent), issued to Baucom, discloses a Mounting device for Displaying Packaged Three-Dimensional Articles and Article Display Formed Therewith. The '683 patent describes collectible and other consumer articles packaged for retail sale on a supporting card can be displayed intact in their original packaging by a mounting board formed with openings each of a shape and size conforming to the packaged article by mounting each package to the rearward side of the mounting board with the article protruding forwardly through a respective opening and the card abutting the rearward side of the board, so that substantially only the articles are displayed at the forward face of the board and the supporting cards are masked by the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,070 ('070 patent), issued to Ribaudo, discloses a Sports Memorabilia/Card Display. The '070 patent describes a display system having a substantially flat front portion for holding and displaying memorabilia. The display system comprises a frame, a backing supported by the frame, a plurality of cardholders for holding photographic memorabilia and a recessed chamber for holding an object of memorabilia associated with the photographic memorabilia. The cardholders retain trading cards and are attachable to the backing. The cardholders are arranged about the chamber in an aesthetic manner.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 20040129851, authored by George, discloses a Hanging Display Device. The George disclosure describes a novel hanging display device for displaying various articles. Specifically exemplified is a display device for displaying collectibles contained in original box. The hanging display device comprises a base for providing bottom support to item being displayed; a back support integral with or attached to said base, wherein said back support comprises at least one aperture defined thereon to receive at least one connector for hanging said hanging display device; and an adjustable bracket slidingly engaged to said back support, said adjustable bracket may be adjusted to fit several different sizes of display items.
As will be understood from a consideration of the foregoing art hereinabove being cited as exemplary to the state of the art, that there does not appear to be a packaged collectible display assembly for displaying packaged collectibles wherein the display assembly comprises a backer board, at least one pair of laterally opposed J-channel structures, a ledge structure, and base assembly whereby the J-channel structures and ledge structure are attached to the backer board, and which backer board is received in and upwardly positioned by the display base. Accordingly, the prior art perceives a need for such a display assembly as briefly summarized in more detail hereinafter.